A Mutant In Need For Comfort
by Rise Against Society
Summary: When Alex a New Mutant finds Laura in her Prostitute days he finds her cutting herself. he tries to stop her and change her life around. but how can a OmegaAlpha level mutant do this. and what happens when he falls for her. Please R&R. Alex is my OC
1. Meeting The AlphaOmega Mutant

**AN:**

**Vex: Hello People of earth Mars and from any other dimension. Welcome to my First X-men FF. hope you enjoy. –A Smile breaks on my face. I hear a throat clear-**

**? : Hey glory hog introduce me already!**

**I sigh and shake my head annoyingly -**

**Me: Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce you to my OC Character. His name is Alexander Grant.**

**Alex: but please call me Alex. And I guess Vex here hasn't told you my mutant power huh.**

**Me: No, but I was going to tell them before you rudely interrupted me! – I rub my temples. (Man he annoys me) -**

**Alex: (I Heard That)**

**Me: well there we have it people one of his many powers. But if you want more please read the Story.**

**Alex: Sadly my friend here doesn't own X-men or X-23. If he did I would have been the main character.**

**Me: -Snorts- Yeah Right**

**-Alex turns waves his hands and I'm thrown into the other room.-**

**Me: -Groans- Ouch, d*** it**

**Alex: Enjoy**

Alex sighed. He crossed the grounds of the X-mansion. Heading for the training room. _If I'm late again Logan will defiantly chew me out._ And then he grinned to himself. _Oh wait. I have powers why don't I use them._ He Stopped and concentrated. Then he looked into the sky. There was a cloud, it didn't move, it was frozen in time. He then stopped to think._ Hey I got time before class. Why not relax._ He then started to think about himself.

Alex was 18. He was 5"11, had short cropped hair that was very dark. And his eyes were the color of pure emerald. Sure he looked fine but he was considered to be an Omega leveled mutant. His power was the power to mimic the powers of others. He can have multiple powers running at once. But the thing is he could only gain the power by touch. He was like that other girl. Rouge. Except he didn't end up killing the person if he held on long enough. And for Alex being at the Xavier institute was an absolute gold mine. In just one day he had adsorbed half of the student's powers. But what sucked is that he was not allowed near the other omega leveled mutants. He got stuck with the beta mutants. But that changed when he met her. And he began to think back to that day.

Flashback…

It was a hot summer afternoon. And throughout the institute people were trying to find bobby drake (I.E Iceman). But I saw him trying to hind behind a bush outside on the grounds. I gently tapped him on the shoulder. But of course he jumped.

"Oh Man Scott leave me alone!" he grabbed my arm. And then boom. I get his power.

"Oh sorry Alex. Thought you were Scott." Then he realized he was holding onto my arm.

I had suddenly gotten an Idea.

"Don't worry about. Hey Bobby I got an idea. Okay you sneak out. I'll disguise myself and you get a free day." I was all for helping. And by the way Bobby was dodging these people he needed a break.

So without warning I busted out running out in the open body covered in ice.

"Hey everybody who wants some nice COOLLDD IIIICCCCEEEE on this nice summer day." He yelled grinning like an idiot.

I was then tackled to the ground. I looked to see it was Kitty. Normally I was welcome to her hugs but I needed to give Iceman some time.

He looked down on her and touched he bare arms. She looked up. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wrong Iceman Kitty. Oh and thanks for the power."

I shifted and sunk to the ground. I then rose up next to where she was standing. I began to taunt her.

"Hey I seem to remember what Professor x said. Didn't he say keep me away from Alpha AND Omega mutants? Guess you failed because now I'm the new iceman." And then I struck a manly (Yet Lame) pose. She giggled.

"Hey if your there where's bobby?"

I was about to answer when I heard the faint sounds of wings flapping. I rolled on my back and very quickly slapped a high-five on Warren's outstretched hand. Boom. New power. I rolled back onto all fours and I sprouted some new wings. They too were covered in ice.

"Wait! You're not Bobby you're that new kid!" exclaimed Warren now hovering above Kitty

I stifled a laugh. "Well who else would I be Peter Parker! And to tell you the truth I look way better!" now I'm cackling like a maniac.

I jump into the air. Angel starts chasing me in the air. He's trying to knock me out of the air. He's yelling at me. Calling me a punk kid, that he should e careful who I mess with. When I catch peeks at the ground I see that a crowd has formed. Even though I'm very high up I can hear people placing bets on who will knock who down. It's all fun until I hear Professor X's voice in my head.

_Hello Alex, I'm sorry to interrupt you game of flying tag but I request your present's at once. I need to speak to you about today's proceedings_

And it turns out_. _That everyone had heard this because Angel had stopped attacking me and I heard the immature boo's and ooh's. I waved them off. But they didn't listen. I used Armors power to scare them off.

I walked off to his office in the west wing. I know I'm in trouble now. I was specifically told NOT to be anywhere near the alpha and omega mutants. And I now had two from the main X-men team.

I'm outside his office door and he mentally tells me to come on in. as soon as I walk in half the omega mutants are in there. I can tell I'm defiantly in trouble now.

"You needed to see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes. It seems that you managed to mimic perfectly both omega leveled mutants power and one alpha mutant. I'm utterly amazed. When you arrived here I had thought you were nowhere near capable of handling alpha and omega powers. But after today's event I am wrong. But I need your help."

"Yes sir anything."

"Well first shut down all the powers you have on now."

I pulled in my wings, they dissipated into my skin. I stopped with the phasing, and I de-iced myself.

"Done"

"Good. Now I need your help, I have found another high omega leveled mutant. So I need your help. I need you and Logan to go and investigate. But before you go I need you to absorb the powers of all the omega leveled students her today. Enjoy."

I was shocked. I was allowed to be beyond the capability of an omega level. After thinking I began to absorb. When I was done the professor stopped me from walking out.

_Ah Mr. Grant you've missed two._

I turned. I scanned the room. I had gotten everyone in the room. And then I began to think. Everyone? I looked both at Professor X and wolverine.

_Bingo Mr. Grant._

I cautiously walked towards Professor X. I raised my arms towards him. Everyone in the room gasped.

"It is all right. He is indeed ready." The Professor reassured.

I landed my hand on his shoulder.

My mind felt stronger. I heard the thoughts of everyone else. It was all out of control. But I managed to stop it.

_Good, now Mr. Grant onto Wolverine._

The professor looked at wolverine. At that instant Alex knew they were having a meeting of the minds. I walked slowly towards wolverine. I raised my hand. I started to move more slowly than before.

Then of course Wolverine had to be a complete Ass.

"Come on Kid I won't bite."

I jumped at his voice. I chuckled nervously and placed my hand onto his shoulder.

And right there and then I could tell you that was the most painful Mimic of my life.

My skeleton felt like it was on fire. My skin started to bubble. Right in between my knuckles I felt a sharp stabbing pain. And then the skin ripped open. Blood squirted out from the wound. And then I saw. 3 long blades coming from the skin between my knuckles. I felt heavier. But that quickly fixed itself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Wolverine.

"Hurt like a Bitch Don't it?"

**AN**:

_ME: Tada. A little cliffhanger but I promise it will get better._

_Alex: and I promise I'll explain where I got all my powers from and who I took them from._

_ME: and I promise that I will introduce Laura in the next Chapter. So for now R&R thank you all and…._

_Me And Alex: Good Night._

_**The Pain we gain today brings a better light for the day of tomorrow**_

_**Vex, 2011**_


	2. Meeting The Omega Mutant

**AN:**

_Me: Hello everyone welcome back To A Mutant In Need For Comfort. And as I promised this will be the Chapter X-23 will be in._

_Skit!_

_I Turn to See Laura behind me._

_Laura: I've told you a thousand times already it's Laura Kinney!_

_Laura launches at me Claws open. I send Alex a brain message while running from Laura_

_Me: (Alex! Angry girlfriend alert. Emphasis on ANGRY!)_

_Laura corners me in my room. She launches her fist at me, I cringe waiting for death. Then._

_SWHOOSH! CHINK!_

_I open my eyes to see Alex in front of me. He has Laura's Claws Trapped in his own._

_Alex: Please Honey I need my friend here alive._

_L: Yeah but he's been annoying the living hell out of me. Please I'll only kill him a little bit._

_Me: I don't want to be dead at all._

_Alex turns his neck towards me._

_Alex: I believe you don't have a say in this._

_He turns back to Laura._

_Alex: How about a kiss and we forget all about this._

_Skit!_

_Laura: Deal._

_She crashes her lips on Alex_

_Me: Sigh, Well While they snog let it be me to tell you I don't own X-men or X-23-_

_Laura: D*** right_

_She continues to snog Alex_

_Me; Sigh, Well Enjoy_

It took me a couple of minutes but I managed to peel myself off the floor. I turn my attention towards Wolverine.

"Do you always feel like this?"

"Most of the time bub. But you get accustomed to it. Now let's go we need to catch this mutant before the brotherhood does." He griped me by the under arms and lifted me up.

"Wait don't I get a uniform?" I ask.

"Yes bub. It's waiting for you inside the Jet." Answered Wolverine annoyingly.

"Cool"

I waved goodbye and Followed Wolverine out of the professor's office. We walked towards the space underneath the Grand staircase. He put his palm onto a panel. There was a Buzz then a door opened.

"You've got to be kidding me it was underneath the Grand staircase. Boy do I own Jubilee some serious coin."

Wolverine turned to me and smirked.

"Jubilee is on the X-Men's reserve team. She needs to know where the base is."

I mentally smacked myself on the head. But with Jeans power I actually did.

_Ouch Dammit._

We headed down the steps. At the end it split into two long hallways that were lined with some type of metal. I unsheathed my claws and randomly swung at the wall. There was a spark of metal but that was it.

"Vibranium lined walls with adimantium mixed in. Not even our claws can penetrate these."

I whistled. We continued to walk down the long hallway. We reached a door. It opened to reveal the hanger in which the jet was in. I whistled again.

Wolverine just chuckled. He pulled out a remote from his uniform and the jet's doors opened. I ran in and saw it was packed with cool looking gadgets and instruments of sorts. I walked towards the front of the cockpit. One looked like the driver's seat. The other looked like the passenger's side. In that seat I found a package.

It was a white box with a huge red X on the top. I opened it. Inside was a note and Combat cloths. The note read.

_Dear Mr. Grant _

_You are indeed ready. You are the most powerful mutant out there. It is true. Your level would be higher above an omega. For the time being you are to be called an AlphaOmega. Your powers can surpass even mine. But don't let that get to your head. Cockiness can kill a man. But I'm sure that won't happen to you. This mission is just a pick-up. But still look alive. You never know when something bad can happen. Oh and welcome to the team._

_X_

The new uniform was completely black. But it was lined with cobalt blue. The X on the left breast was Blue too. And then Wolverine came in. his uniform already on.

"Get suited bub we got to bring home the Mutant."

I carried the package towards the back. I quickly got dressed. With my claws I slit holes in the back because of the wings I "Took" from Warren. And then for the gloves I made them fingerless. And then made holes for the claws. I left the collar open and came to sit in the front of the jet with Wolverine.

"Where to?"

Wolverine looked over at the controls. He typed in a few numbers and then turned back to me.

"Red lights district in Manhattan."

_Red lights district? Would the guy be a perve?_

I shivered in my seat. Wolverine chuckled. And then we were on our way

After we arrived in the city Wolverine hovered above the city. I got confused.

"Where are we going to land?"

"We aren't. I'm staying in the jet while you look for our Omega leveled mutant. I say you do your first mission solo. Then I'll decide if I need to be a babysitter your next mission."

I huffed. He tossed me a little device that looked like an IPod. It beeped and sprang to life. It showed where our mutant is. And where their currently going.

"And kids try to be back in an hour. There's a game and beast and I made a bet."

I huffed again. He laid back and put his feet up on the dash.

"Oh and if you in deep trouble theirs an emergency backup button on your costume. Just press the X and well be coming to help you."

I got up and went to the back and opened the door. I looked down. I was about 5 thousand feet above the empire state. I looked back at the device in my hands. I strapped it to my shoulder. I looked at it. It would lead me somewhere to my left. I leaned forward arms opened wide. I fell for a few hundred feet, enjoying the sensation of falling, and then popped out my wings. I looked to see that without ice on them they were the exact opposite of Warrens, his were pure white while mine were pure black.

I flew towards the direction the little device pointed to. After awhile it got dark. This made it easier because the red light district is always covered in bright neon lights.

I flew down onto a rooftop. I pulled back in my wings. I walked over to where the building lead to an ally. The device beeped. It directed me to my right. I unsheathed my claws and I claw slid over the side of the building. I landed in the ally. The device beeped again. I looked to the opening of the ally. Out of all the adults that walked by I found a girl about my age walked by too like she too belonged there. The device beeped weirdly.

_That's our mutant? She look's harmless. How in the world is she an omega level?_

I followed her. I used nightcrawlers ability to blend in with the shadows. As I followed her I got a better look at her. She was 5'5 with long black hair; her thin frame was covered by barely any cloths at all. Her pink tank top was very losing, it only covered above her bellybutton. And it was really thin even for this cool summer night. And her mini skirt could be the queen of all minis. The end of the skirt was where legs meet butt.

She was walking fast now. Like she was late for something. And to tell you the truth she can really run. But sadly I'm faster. But then she ducked into an ally. But when I entered the ally she turned to face me. From where I was standing I was invisible to anyone. But that didn't stop her from calling me out.

"Why are you following me?"

I stopped nightcrawlers power so she could see me.

"I am an X-man. I came here for you. Professor Xavier wants to see you. So he sent me to come and get you."

She chuckled.

"Thanks but no thanks. If Professor Xavier wanted to see me he would have sent Cyclops or Beast. Someone known publicly."

_Someone known publicly? Isn't wolverine known publicly?_

"I know wolverine look!"

I raised my arms and popped out my claws. But then she did something I never knew anyone else in the world can do.

She popped out hers and lunged at me.

So as quickly as I could I caught hers in mine. We struggled. We looked each other in the eyes. Her beautiful green eyes had huge hints of hatred.

_Beautiful? Did I just say beautiful?_

I shoved her away from me and I got a better look at her. She only had two Claws in each hand. And sure enough my dumbness got a hold of me.

"Where's your third claw?"

A claw popped out of one of her shoes.

_I just had to open my mouth to the beautiful ticked off chick. Did I say beautiful again?_

"Here's your third claw!" she yelled as she aimed the kick towards me. I narrowly dodged it. But it managed to knick me. Cutting me and destroying the back-up button.

She was surprised to see that my cut healed so fast.

"Are you wolverine's son or something?" she asked as she lunged at me again.

I maneuvered around her lung and sent her flying head first into the wall. She got up turned to me. She had a huge cut on her forehead. But like me she healed instantly.

"Are you wolverine's daughter or something?" I mimicked.

"Something like that." And she lunged at me again.

I caught her claws in mine again. We were struggling. Trying to overpower another.

"You still didn't answer my question!" she grunted.

"Which was?"

"Are … you…. Wolverine's…..son!" she growled.

"No. my power allows me to do what others can do. Watch."

I won in the struggling. I hugged her and used nightcrawlers abilities to teleport use ten hundred feet in the air. And then I became a total jerk and let her fall.

""

I too was falling next to her. I caught her in a hug and unfurled my wings. I shifted and she put her head in the crock of my neck. Her arms around my neck holding on tight.

"Now will you come with me back to see the Professor?"

"Okay I will just don't let me fall!" she gasped.

I didn't know what was wrong with her. A minute ago she was blood thirsty and ready to kill me. And now she's deathly scared.

"Did I scare you?"

She shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Heights" she murmured into my neck.

"Well I got just the solution. Hold on."

I teleported towards the empire state building. I flew down to the observation nest. And since it was late nobody was there.

I set her down. She clutched the handrail like it was her life.

"You don't have to do that. Look,"

I held her so that my arms were aligned with hers.

She closed her arms so it was like I was holding her too.

"Please don't let go." She whimpered

I chuckled. "Don't worry beautiful I won't."

_UhOh. I actually said beautiful. Oh great here comes the pain._

I flinched and waited. But the pain never came. I peeked a look. She had her head rested in the pit of my shoulder her face looking at me.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. Yes I do. And if anyone thinks your ugly they've got hell of a nerve to say so."

And then she did the last thing in the world that I thought she would do.

She kissed me.

_Wow. You get to kiss the girl that almost killed you. Not so bad._

And it was all going well until I heard that ass.

"Well Well Well, getting a little to close with our new mutant isn't you Alex?"

In the direction of his voice I flipped him off. Both with my finger and the middle claw on my hand.

Then I and the girl broke apart.

"I forgot to ask but, what's your name?"

"Laura, Laura Kinney."

"Well Laura I would like to introduce you to my teacher/partner for tonight. The infamous Wolverine." I said. Talking like the people from wrestling when they announce the wrestlers on that last part.

She giggled.

But when she looked at Wolverine her face went from loving and bubbly to vicious and cold-hearted. And then she did what most people would think to be insane.

She lunged at wolverine claws open.

But before her claws met his skin I teleported in front of Wolverine my claws open. I managed to capture one of her claws in my own. But sadly the other managed to get lodged in my stomach.

The pain was new. It was immense. It felt like someone lit my stomach on fire and continued to poor gasoline on it. But somehow it felt dull or blunted.

I heard a growl and a strangled cry. I looked behind me. Wolverine looked like she was ready to kill the girl. I needed to fix that.

"Nuh uh, it was my fault." I managed to gasp.

I turned back to Laura. She had tears swelling in her eyes.

"Don't worry I don't blame you." I gasped.

I put my hands on either side of her arm and pushed the claws out of me. I stumbled to my left. Then that's when things went bad. I lost control of my powers.

My skin was soon covered with ice and metal, my wings unfurled, laser's shot out of my eyes, my claws popped out. And I managed to stumble towards the guard rail and break it. And break the fence that keeps the person from falling. Lucky me.

The fall was almost exhilarating. I would have enjoyed it if I wasn't falling; most likely for my wound hadn't healed; to my doom. I tried to stop.

I had dug my claws into the building to slow down my momentum. No avail. I tried to open my wings so I could glide down. But my body kept on betraying me. I kept my eyes shut in case I accidently shot a person or a heavily populated area. I tried to teleport but I was afraid to mess up. So I accepted the inevitable. I am going to die.

"Goodbye Laura."

And this had all started because Bobby needed a day off.

_AN:_

_Me: Don't worry people I'm not done yet. But I wanted to leave you people with another cliffhanger._

_Alex: real heart pounding stuff huh. – Sarcastically-_

_Me: I don't know. But I think your speaking sarcastically._

_Laura: Really what gave it away? – Sarcastic tone-_

_Laura burst out laughing. Then so does Alex. And then so do I_

_Me: Alright people I have no idea why were laughing but good night and see ya next time._

_The only time you ever truly feel alive is when you're almost dead._

_Vex 2010_


	3. Authors Note Understand Alex

Author notes chapter.

Vex: I know that some people might be confused about my Main character Alex. This will be a short chapter to explain about him.

_Name:_ Alexander James Grant

_Height_: 5'11

_Age_: 18

_Hair Color_: Black

_Eye Color_: Emerald Green, Red (Cyclops Concussive blast's)

_Hobbies: _Alex is a gifted musician. He can play the guitar well. And he is an outstanding basketball player.

_Build_: Medium. Toned Body thanks to the time he spent playing basketball before his mutation.

_Powers_: Ludicro Effusio et Injection (Mimic absorption and Injection)

Alex's powers work in a very weird way. In a way he is like Rouge. He can absorb powers. And in a way he is like Elixir. Re-writing his own genetic code. The way it works is simple and yet complicated.

Alex can only absorb powers by physical touch.

When Alex touch's a mutant his own genetic code is re-written to allow himself to use the power he just earned.

Let's say Alex touched Wolverine and got metal claws instead of bone ones. That's because when Alex mimic's powers he will absorb it through the genetic code on the mutant. And Wolverines genetic codes will have had to be re-written when they added the metal onto his bones.

Let's say Alex mimicked Logan's healing factor and then mimicked Laura's healing factor. This will cause a boost in the healing factor he got from Logan. So his healing factor will be stronger, faster, and will heal more serious injury's faster.

When Alex mimics powers he knows immediately how to use the power and what ways he can use it. Making him a master of the ability because of the mutant's genetic code.

The injection part lets Alex give a copy of a mutation he gained and give it to a non-mutant making the non-mutant a mutant.

_Weakness_: Loyalty, meaning everybody he knows and trust very well he would die for.

His love for Laura Kinney. Meaning if you even touched a hair on her head you are in serious trouble

When hurt extremely he loses focus on his powers and it causes a total power failure and dysfunction

His focus, meaning if during a battle you maim Alex in a mortal way his attention will be diverted. Putting all his attention into his healing factor.

Vex: Hopefully this will have helped people understand my character Alex. If you still have more questions or maybe idea's for Alex please put it in a review or PM me.

Bye Bye


	4. Comfort For Laura

I never remembered hitting the ground. But I think that would be for the best. But I only remember glimpses of things. Wolverine with blood on his hands. The inside of the x-jet. My head in Laura's lap. She had tears in her eyes. She was running a hand through my hair. I heard her whisper to me that everything would be all right. But then I felt funny, I coughed up blood. It splattered on her face, and to even know she was deathly scared and covered in my blood she looked beautiful. She yelled to wolverine something. I felt the x-jet land. Tears were starting to fall. And then my vision was getting fuzzy. I lifted an arm and caressed her check with my hand. With my thumb I swept away the blood and tears, but that only seemed to smear it even more. And then I was lifted by Wolverine. The darkness. Then I was on a gurney, Beast on one side. Jean on the other. They were rushing me somewhere. To surgery probably. Then darkness again. The only thing I heard last as a blood curdling scream.

"ALEX!"

The next I woke up I was in pain. Not as much as before but it was still pain. But then I remembered. I was stabbed in the gut by the girl I kissed. Fell of the Empire state. And I couldn't concentrate long enough to heal. But I should try that and now.

_Focus! Come on healing-Factor come on!_

It took awhile but the pain started to slowly ease away. I opened my eyes. It was still complete darkness. I reached one of my hands to my eyes and felt a cloth.

_Well duh I'm blindfolded._

I took it off. I was awarded with bright light and a sharp pain. But then that faded to see that I was in the X-mansions infirmary. And I seemed to be the only one here.

_Well the infirmary is only for sick people. And now that I'm back to top form I should get out of here._

I removed the covers of me. I shifted to my bare feet met cold linoleum floor. To the left of the bed was a dresser. I opened it to find clothes for me. A black pair of jeans, sock's, a black tee with a red on the chest, and my pair of chuck Taylors.

I left to find out I was in the sub-basement base. I followed the corridor to the stairs and climbed them. Once out the passage from under the grand staircase I found out I was nighttime already. That would mean everybody would probably asleep.

_Wonder where I could find Laura?_

Then I felt someone trying to gain access my mind. It was most likely the professor so I let them in.

_Mr. grant I would try the roof. Miss Kinney seems to spend a lot of time there. And if not there I would try your room._

_Why my room Professor?_

_She had said something about your scent. That it calms her._

_Okay. Goodnight Professor._

_And to you Mr. Grant._

I made my way the front door. Once on the grounds I took my shirt off. Not wanting to rip it for when I opened my wings.

I opened my wings and flew into the air. I kept on rising and rising. Enjoying the night air on my skin. It took awhile till I remembered what I was out here for. So I lowered my altitude to the schools roof. I landed. I walked around on the rooftop. It seemed quiet and empty. I decided to leave and check my room. So I retraced my steps from the roof of the main lobby and traced my room. I used kitty's power to phase and land in my room.

I looked around. My room seemed messier than before. I thought it was all me before I saw Laura fast asleep on my bed. Most of my shirts were strewn about her. And she was even wearing my favorite shirt. It was a concert shirt that I had picked up about a year after I moved into the institute. It was from a screamo band that I liked. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. As I walked closer to the bed I found out she wasn't asleep yet. She was silently crying. It was a sound I never wanted to hear.

I walked closer and saw her moving. I looked closer and saw her do something I never thought I'd see a person ever do.

She was cutting herself.

I had heard of self-mutilation before but I'd never thought I'd see someone do it right before my eyes.

_Laura what in the world are you doing! _I sent that to her.

I saw her body stiffen. She lashed out at me. I was now fully awake. She kept on coming and coming. She was in tears the whole time.

"Laura. It's me! It's Alex! Why are you doing this?"

"Dammit Emma get out of my head!" she cried out.

"Laura it's not Emma! It's me Alex! I told you that you were beautiful. And trust me you still are!"

She sent a bladed kick towards me. I quickly dodged. She kept on coming and coming and she repeated

"Get the hell out of my head Emma!"

She sent another bladed kick. This time it cut me from my upper thigh on my left leg to my left shoulder.

I collapsed onto all fours. I concentrated. In seconds the cut was nothing but smooth skin.

I heard movement. I immediately held her against the wall with telekinesis.

"Dammit Emma! Just leave me alone!" she whined.

Then she just broke down crying. It was the most horrible sound it broke my heart. I moved closer to her but I held her to the wall in fear of her attacking me.

Once close enough I hugged her. I let go of the telekinesis. She clung onto me. In her ear I spoke.

"Will you give me a chance to prove I'm Alex?"

"Shut up Emma." She murmured.

I teleported to the roof. I opened my wings and jumped into the air.

Laura clung onto me even tighter.

"I'm pretty sure that Emma can't fly teleport, shoot concussive blast or any other things."

If it was possible Laura held onto me tighter

"Oh Alex. It is you. I'm so sorry." She gasped.

"It's alright I understand. But what's with you and Frost."

I heard her give a little growl. From her it sounded cute. Boy do I Lo-Like her.

"Since the day I came here she's been a complete bitch."

That quickly reminded me of something.

"Laura a quick change of subject but, how long have I been out?"

"About a month. Every day since you were in a coma I visited you. It was hell just watching you lay there on that bed. We thought you were going to die until we brought in a new mutant. His name was like Elixir or something. He said he could fix you."

"Fix me?"

"During your coma you were un-responsive to everything. I even tried to help. The Professor had learned some stuff about our power while you. The professor said the extreme pain caused a complete system crash. The only thing that kept you alive was Logan's healing factor." She looked away in the distance. Then she gasped.

"What?"

"Very high up. Please let's get down."

I looked around and as I knew it we were very high up. I decided to fly down onto the roof. Once we sat next to each other I slipped an arm around her shoulders. She then lay down onto me, her head on my chest.

"Continue" I said.

"The Professor learned something knew about your mimicry. A first as he said. He had said that by fighting you keep aware on everything you do. Defense and Offense. And you adapt very easily in a fight. That's why I let you win during our fight."

I could practically hear her grin.

"Oh so you let me win?" I said. A grin starting to crawl up on my face.

"Yes I let you win."

I could hear her grin getting bigger.

"Okay tell me the truth; were you just toying with me? Back in the ally were you holding back?"

"No."

Lie

"Liar. You were holding back!"

She giggled into my chest.

"I had hoped you wouldn't smell that one."

"Smell that one?"

She chuckled into my chest.

"It's part of your heightened senses. A person's smell smell's different when they lie."

"Ooooooohhhh. Cool, I guess. But to me you smell like."

I took a whiff of the air. Peppermint.

"Peppermint?" I questioned.

"I think that might be from you. I am wearing your shirt."

Then I remembered what we were talking about.

"So how did elixir fix me?"

"Oh back to that? Okay. Elixir said he could heal anybody he touched. So he thought he'd try it on you. He tried once but you were still un responsive. He tried and tried. And then finally a few days ago it started to work. And then here you are now. Healthy as ever."

I had thought for awhile. I was thinking that I need to talk with the professor about my powers. And how they went berserk after that little stab. But I was brought back to reality by Laura.

"Alex? You alright."

"Yeah, I also wanted to ask you why you thought I was Emma Frost."

She did another cute growl

"Emma was mad that you were brought back on the verge of death. When she knew that I did it she messed with me a lot. Most of my nights here I would have nightmare's. She planted them there. And she would make it hell by showing me your death, show you….."

She just left off there. I felt her shudder.

"I understand. You don't have to keep going I'll end it here."

We lay in silence. Then I thought of something.

"Have you ever listened to Seether?"

She raised her head to me. She gave me a look that I had just fallen from the empire state….. Oh never mind.

"What is Seether?"

"Seether, it's a music group, they make music."

"Oh. Well no I haven't listened to Seether. Are they good?"

"Well to me they're the best but I think you might like them."

"May I listen to them?"

"Sure, let's get back to my room and I'll show you their C.D"

She stood and dusted off her jeans; I got up and did the same. Then I offered her my hand.

"Follow me."

She held on and then I teleported.

I quickly looked around my room for my C.D rack. After I found it I picked out one of my mixed Seether . I popped it into the c.d player.

"Listen Laura you might like it."

One song started to play. So I plopped down onto my bed. Laura also decided to plop down onto me.

_I wanted you to know that I live the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steel your pain_

Then a women's voice joins a man

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_

Then it was just the woman's voice.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Then once again both man and woman

_Cause I'm broken when I' open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

A Cool Solo

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore._

Then the song ended. I was waiting for Laura's response on how she liked Seether but then I heard a snoring noise. I look down to see that she's fast asleep. I look to my right, on the table next to my bed theirs an alarm clock; it reads 1:23 A.M.

So I decided to get some shut eye as well. Enjoying the sensation of falling asleep with someone I Lov-Like.

**AN:**

_Me: I hoped you liked this chapter and will R&R._

_Alex: And sorry for the long wait. Both me and Vex here had to do some geek research on mimicry powers to do my profile on chapter 3._

_Laura: And don't worry about these two Nerds, I'll make sure next time they update they get facts straight. Thank you AfterFake13 for giving me a reason to teach these Nerds something_

_I Point to Alex_

_Me: Ha your Girlfriend just called you a Nerd!_

_Alex smack my hand away and rub's his temples_

_Alex: Yes but you do know her way of teaching means._

_Vex put on his thinking pose he then looked worried._

_Me: Oh Crap!_

_Alex: That's one way of stating it. Here_

_Alex put his hand onto my shoulder theirs a flash of blue._

_Me: what was that?_

_Alex: Healing Factor. We'll need it._

_Laura sneaks up behind us and slams our heads together_

_Laura: And don't forget the Grammar_

_Me: Ouch Dammit it's not my fault I'm getting a C in language Arts _

_Alex: Dammit Babe, I'm only getting a high D._

_Both Alex and Vex: We're screwed._

_Me: oh and Seether doesn't belong to me. I just thought "Broken" would be a good song for thin type of story. And if anybody has any Idea's or suggestions please leave it in a review or PM me Bye Bye_

_Laura sneaks behind me and gives me a noogie_

_Laura: See ya_

_Alex just stands in the corner rubbing his temples_

_Alex: Babe please don't kill my best friend._

_He turns to the audience_

_Alex: Hopefully next time we'll see you. If Laura doesn't kill Vex._


End file.
